


Recuerda el tiempo

by Daga_Saar, Kuraineko



Series: Once upon a time [1]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Un incidente extraño durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas evita un par de muertes y cambia el resto de la historia para algunos de los Caballeros de Atenea. ¿De dónde salió este segundo Milo de Escorpión que parece conocer todos los secretos de Afrodita de Piscis?





	1. Cuando los hilos de la historia se tuercen y la narración cambia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya de Sagitario sube hacia el palacio del Patriarca, a pesar de las rosas demonio que cubren los escalones. Afrodita de Piscis lucha contra Shun de Andrómeda, dispuesto a perder la vida si es necesario para evitar que los Caballeros de Bronce cumplan con su misión.  
> ¿Qué hace ahí Milo de Escorpión, sin su armadura y con un aspecto mayor que el que Afrodita recordaba? ¿Y de dónde saca esa información que Afrodita jamás en la vida le ha dicho a nadie?

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love?_

“Remember the time”, Michael Jackson

 

  1. **Cuando los hilos de la historia se tuercen y la narración cambia**



 

Las corrientes de la Tormenta Nebular arreciaban. Nada estaba ocurriendo como Afrodita había esperado que sucediera. Aquella debería haber sido una victoria fácil, después de todo, eran tan solo cinco chiquillos de Bronce que apenas acababan de reclamar sus armaduras, no deberían haber sido capaces de cruzar la Primera Casa.

“Maldito seas mil veces, Mu de Aries.”

Andrómeda…

“Shun, su nombre es Shun.”

Shun había resistido a pie firme tanto las Rosas Demonio como las Rosas Piraña. Era algo digno de admiración, pero Afrodita no podía darse el lujo de decirle todas las cosas buenas que pensaba de él en ese momento. Era preciso poner fin a esa pelea y lanzarse escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que el otro no pudiera llegar hasta su Patriarca.

Era su deber el mantenerlo a salvo.

Invocó su tercera técnica de las rosas. La Rosa Sangrienta.

Hacía apenas un par de semanas que se sentía seguro de poder dominar esa técnica en particular. No la había empleado todavía en una persona (a decir verdad, tampoco en un animal, solo había probado clavar la rosa en trozos de carne de res). Hubiera preferido no ensayarla tan pronto en un enemigo, pero el muchacho parecía dispuesto a dar todo de sí. No podía menos que honrarlo empleando todos sus recursos para acabar con él.

La rosa voló hacia Shun, la Tormenta Nebular logró frenarla un poco y Afrodita comprendió que no había podido clavarla en su pecho tan profundamente como le habría gustado. Aquello no garantizaba una muerte tan rápida como se suponía que fuera.

¡Y Shun seguía insistiendo en ofrecerle oportunidades para rendirse! Era demencial. Si estuvieran en el mismo bando (como debería ser), muy probablemente acabaría protegiendo a aquel idiota como a un hermanito menor, aunque Death y Shura se rieran de él a diario por tener el corazón tan blando.

Pero eran enemigos, el chico era un traidor y sus amigos habían dado muerte a dos de las tres únicas personas que eran importante en la vida de Afrodita. Y la tercera persona corría peligro, las rosas que tapizaban la escalinata hasta el palacio le transmitían inquietud, al parecer, Pegaso estaba avanzando mucho más de lo que debería ser posible.

Así pues, invocó la segunda Rosa Sangrienta, consciente de que eso era algo inaudito en la historia de los Caballeros de Piscis. Esta vez la lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas, para superar las ráfagas de viento invocadas por el cosmos de Shun.

¡Ese cosmos era impresionante! ¡No debería pertenecer a un humano! ¡Era casi divino!

Supo que su intento iba a acabar en desastre cuando la Tormenta Nebular se intensificó todavía más: no estaba haciendo más lenta su rosa ¡estaba desviándola hacia él!

No iba a poder esquivarla, estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse a la velocidad necesaria para…

Un violento tirón a uno de sus brazos lo sacó de la trayectoria de la rosa, que fue a ensartarse (hasta la base del tallo, ahora sí) en la columna que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los dos!

La persona que acababa de salvarle la vida lo mantenía abrazado, pero esa voz…

-¡¿Escorpión?!

Era Milo, Milo de Escorpión. ¿Qué hacía ahí sin su armadura? ¿Y por qué lucía… distinto?

“¿Qué sucede? Es como si hubiera envejecido de repente.”

Pero eso no importaba. Milo se había dejado vencer y ahora detenía su combate. Era un traidor, igual que Mu, que Aldebarán, que Aioria y que Shaka.

-¡Traidor! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Tú los ayudaste! ¡Death Mask y Shura están muertos por tu culpa, desdichado!

-¿Qué…?

Afrodita apartó a Milo de un empujón y sacó fuerzas de donde ya no había para invocar una tercera rosa, lista para beberse la sangre de uno de sus enemigos. Sabía que no sería capaz de generar una cuarta, eso exigía demasiado de su fuerza vital… ¿a cuál de los dos debía matar? ¿Y por qué ese idiota de Milo parecía sorprendido de que le gritara?

-¡Pero no les servirá de nada! ¡Pegaso jamás podrá superar mis rosas demonio antes de que se ponga el sol y ni siquiera mi muerte alejará las rosas si yo no lo quiero! ¡El Patriarca está a salvo de ustedes y de su diosa impostora!

Milo reaccionó, volvió a rodearlo con un brazo y usó su mano libre para apretar las mejillas de Afrodita, justo con la fuerza necesaria y en el ángulo correcto para convertir su boca en un puchero ridículamente adorable, cosa que el Caballero de Piscis odiaba con toda el alma desde la infancia.

-¡Sören, por lo que más quieras, escúchame! ¡Ya perdiste a Death y a Shura! ¡Si quieres que Saga sobreviva a esto, tienes que hacerme caso!

Aquella maniobra absurda cumplió su propósito: Afrodita parpadeó desconcertado, la rosa cayó de su mano.

-Tú… tú no eres Escorpión –logró decir.

-Oh, sí que lo soy, pero eso no importa ahora. Tú quieres salvar a Saga y tú… -Milo dirigió una mirada de reojo a Shun- quieres salvar a Atenea y a tus amigos.

-Ella no… -empezó Afrodita.

-Cállate, Sören –interrumpió Milo-. Retira las rosas demonio.

-Pero… Saga…

-Saga estará bien, te lo prometo. Retira las rosas.

Milo soltó a Afrodita y este se quedó mirándolo fijamente. A Shun le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que el Caballero de Piscis ya no se veía ni tan seguro ni tan arrogante como al principio de su combate.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

-La misma persona que me dijo que es Saga a quien has estado protegiendo desde que tenías ocho años.

Dos de sus secretos mejor guardados. Lo miró boquiabierto por un instante, pero se repuso, su misión como Guardián de la Última Casa estaba primero que todo. ¡Era su deber proteger a su Patriarca! Respondiendo a un esfuerzo sobrehumano, las rosas demonio de la escalinata no solo aumentaron en cantidad, sino que además empezó a brotar del suelo lo que no tardaría en transformarse en la Barrera de Zarzas, una técnica que jamás había ejecutado a una escala tan grande.

-¡Terco como una mula! –exclamó Milo, la uña de su índice derecho se extendió, anunciando que se preparaba para usar Antares-. ¡Sabes que tienes límites, idiota! ¡Es tu vida lo que sostiene a las rosas fuera del lugar que les corresponde y no podrás aguantar mucho más una cantidad tan grande de rosales! ¡Te está sangrando la nariz, detente ahora!

Por supuesto, había mentido al decir que las rosas permanecerían en la escalinata incluso si él moría, pero no esperaba que ninguno de los dos supiera ese detalle. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel traidor tanta información? Sí, estaba sangrando y eso empeoraba la dificultad para respirar que experimentaba desde unos minutos antes, pero se plantó con firmeza entre ellos y la Barrera de Zarzas que seguía creciendo para lanzarle a ambos una mirada desafiante.

-Pasarán de aquí solo sobre mi cadáver –anunció.

Para su horror y escándalo, Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, Sören.

Vio venir la Aguja Escarlata, consciente de que tenía todavía menos oportunidad de esquivarla que a su Rosa Sangrienta. De todos modos, lo intentó, y por eso lo que pudo haber sido un pinchazo se convirtió en una herida larga en su cuello.

Se llevó una mano a la herida para contener la sangre. ¿Qué vendría después?

-Sé que esto no te matará.

Milo se acercaba a él con un pañuelo en la mano, Afrodita intentó apartarse, tambaleante, pero Milo lo agarró con firmeza, lo hizo sostener el pañuelo contra la herida como un apósito y lo ayudó a sentarse, con la espalda apoyada contra la columna en la que había quedado clavada la rosa blanca. Ya la Barrera de Zarzas desaparecía y las rosas demonio se retiraban, porque el Caballero de Piscis no tenía fuerza suficiente para tenerse en pie, mucho menos para sostenerlas.

Quería maldecirlo, escupirle a la cara cuando menos, pero los tres recibieron en ese momento un impacto inesperado a través del cosmos: otro Caballero de Oro acababa de morir.

-Camus… -murmuró Milo.

Afrodita lo vio apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, como alguien que experimenta un dolor intenso e intenta dominarse.

-Ha peleado hasta el último momento –dijo Afrodita, que no logró decir en ese momento ninguna de las cosas crueles que hubiera querido.

-No debí perder tanto tiempo tratando de razonar contigo, se me había olvidado lo cabeza dura que eres –Milo le apartó el cabello de la cara, luego hizo algo que descolocó por completo a Afrodita: se tocó el corazón con el dedo índice y luego tocó los labios de Afrodita con el mismo dedo, ¿qué significaba aquello?-. Tu sangre tardará unos diez minutos en neutralizar mi veneno. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¡Shun! ¡Vamos, Seiya va a necesitar ayuda!

Afrodita los vio partir escaleras arriba, totalmente libres ya de rosas. Habría dado el alma con tal de ponerse en pie e impedirles llegar hasta el palacio, pero solo le quedaba el agotamiento, el dolor y la humillación de saberse derrotado.

Cerró los ojos un instante, pero un destello de luz lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, alarmado: el último rayo del sol acababa de rebotar en el sagrado escudo de la Atenea Parthenos, un instante después de que se apagara la luz de Piscis en el reloj de fuego. Pegaso… ¿Pegaso pudo superar a Saga?

Empezó a llorar, desesperado. Todavía percibía el cosmos de su Patriarca en el palacio, pero, al pie de las Doce Casas, empezaba a notar ahora cómo se elevaba otro cosmos. Uno cálido, gentil, inmensamente poderoso.

El cosmos de una diosa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

 

 

 **Nota:** Sören es un nombre sueco, se deriva del nombre en latín “Severus”, el cual significa, “severo”, “serio” o “estricto”.

 


	2. Cuando hay uno de más y no es gemelo de nadie

_“La única medalla que he ganado en la vida_  
_era de hojalata y decepción._  
 _No tenía salida el callejón del cuartel_  
 _para el desertor del batallón_  
 _de los nacidos para perder.”_

“Nacidos para perder”, Joaquín Sabina

 

Fueron diez minutos larguísimos, con vocación de eternidad, al menos desde el punto de vista de Afrodita.

Para cuando su sangre logró neutralizar el veneno de Escorpión y pudo ponerse en pie, ya sentía cerca una pequeña procesión de Caballeros que acompañaba aquel cosmos cálido.

Hubiera deseado echar a correr escaleras arriba, donde seguía percibiendo un combate encarnizado que no involucraba solo a Saga y el Caballero Pegaso, sino también al resto de los jóvenes invasores de Bronce, pero solo habría conseguido colapsar a medio camino. Tendría que caminar.

Y así como se encontró ante la muchacha que portaba la sagrada Niké, rodeada por su séquito de traidores. Entonces pudo comprobar que algo enloquecedor estaba sucediendo (además de todas las horribles imposibilidades que se estaban dando): Milo estaba ahí, ataviado con la armadura de Oro de Escorpión, mirándolo con rencor… y sin haber bajado primero del palacio.

Shaka (¿cómo no?) fue el primero en hablar.

-Así que Andrómeda te derrotó y decidió perdonarte la vida.

-A mí no me venció un Caballero de Bronce: me traicionó un Caballero de Oro –siseó Afrodita.

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Shaka.

Afrodita cerró la boca y levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso. No tenía necesidad de decir que había otro Milo en el Santuario, uno que no llevaba armadura y que parecía mayor que el que estaba ahí, contemplándolo con evidente disgusto.

-Arrodíllate ante la señorita –ordenó un hombre mayor, que (a todas luces) no era un guerrero sagrado. ¿Un sujeto corriente estaba diciéndole qué hacer a un Caballero de Oro? El orden natural del universo tenía que estar de cabeza.

-No sé quién sea tu señorita. No le debo lealtad y no tengo por qué rendirle pleitesía.

Afrodita puso sus manos tras la espalda y adoptó la posición de descanso propia de un militar. De nada valdría decirles que si se ponía de rodillas en ese momento, luego no sería capaz de ponerse en pie y subir lo que le faltaba de la escalinata para asistir a Saga.

-No me toques –advirtió a la diosa cuando esta se aproximó a él.

-Has dicho que no me debes lealtad, sea, pero yo no te debo obediencia –respondió ella, con una sonrisa dulce, antes de apoyar una mano en el pecho de Afrodita, a la altura del corazón y empezar a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Señorita! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! –exclamó el sujeto calvo que parecía tan preocupado por ella.

-No pude salvar a los otros, a este no voy a perderlo –replicó ella.

-No soy un cachorro extraviado y no necesitas desperdiciar nada en mí, sanaré de estas heridas por mis propios medios.

-Eso es cierto –reconoció Saori-, pero tardarás y puede que luego necesites un largo reposo. Sin embargo, o mucho me equivoco o antes de que termine el día vamos a necesitar tu talento y conocimiento. No hay en esta generación otro Caballero que cuente con el don de curar en la misma medida que tú y además has recibido entrenamiento como sanador desde la infancia. Eres lo más cercano a un médico con lo que contamos en este momento.

-Sabes demasiado de mí –murmuró Afrodita, sombrío. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que el cosmos de la diosa estaba haciendo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Mitsumasa Kido investigó a fondo el Santuario durante muchos años. Sin duda nos acompañarás, ¿verdad?

Afrodita no correspondió a su sonrisa y se limitó a mantener una distancia prudente del resto de quienes la acompañaban. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de la joven sobre él, como si le preocupara que el cansancio pudiera impedirle llegar hasta el palacio.

Lo que encontraron ahí fue mucho peor que las más terribles pesadillas de Afrodita. La armadura dorada de Géminis había abandonado a su portador.

Mientras iban comprendiendo lo que pasaba, luchaba por fingirse sereno y aprovechar el menor descuido para lanzarse a la pelea y ayudar a Saga. Quizá sus dotes como actor estaban fallando, porque Aldebarán se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Aquello podía ser una expresión de simpatía, pero resultó tan efectivo para mantenerlo en su sitio como un cepo. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada cargada con desesperación, a la que el Caballero de Tauro respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-No estás en condiciones y lo sabes. Ver que te lastimen o algo peor no va a ayudarlo en nada.

No había esperado comprensión de ninguno de ellos, luego de tantas traiciones en tan pocas horas. Afrodita tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

-Lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es rendirse –apuntó Mu-, acogerse a la misericordia de Atenea.

Sintió que una risa histérica burbujeaba en el fondo de su garganta, pero logró impedir darle rienda suelta. ¿Qué pensaba Mu que podía aguardarle a Saga y Afrodita, excepto esperar la marea alta en la prisión del Cabo Sunión?

Pero Saga no se rindió: se lanzó contra la propia Atenea. Afrodita hubiera querido cerrar los ojos, pero se obligó a atestiguar todo.

Vio a Saga lanzar un golpe falso, uno que no alcanzaría a dañar a la muchacha.

Supo que era una maniobra de distracción para tener la oportunidad de sujetar la Niké y, por un efímero instante, concibió la loca esperanza de que pretendiera arrebatársela para asegurar su victoria.

Entonces notó que solo estaba poniendo la Niké en posición para clavársela en el pecho y su esperanza se convirtió en una agonía terrible.

Supo que Saga se estaba suicidando.

Vio al otro Milo, el que no portaba la armadura, salir de un rincón (donde probablemente llevaba un buen rato escondido) y lanzarse hacia la diosa y el Caballero. Nadie más estaba lo bastante cerca, nadie más hubiera podido intervenir.

Lo vio sujetar el filo dorado de la Niké con una mano mientras plantaba la otra en el pecho de Saga para detenerlo.

-¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Ahora! –escuchó que gritaba, con la voz de Milo pero con un tono autoritario que ninguno de sus hermanos de armas había escuchado jamás viniendo de él-. ¡No puedes darte el lujo de morir ahora, Saga de Géminis! ¡Tu diosa va a necesitarte dentro de muy poco tiempo!

-¿Qué… diablos? –alcanzó a escuchar que decía el Milo que portaba la armadura de Oro.

-A eso me refería hace un rato –dijo Afrodita-. Interfirió en mi combate con Andrómeda y usó la Aguja Escarlata para inmovilizarme. Si su cosmos y el tuyo no fueran tan enloquecedoramente iguales, te preguntaría si es tu hermano.

-Es… ¡Es imposible!

-Curioso. He pasado la mayor parte del día diciendo eso cada hora, más o menos.

Aldebarán estaba tan pasmado como todos los demás, cosa que Afrodita aprovechó para soltarse de su mano y caminar hasta Saga, que en ese momento caía de rodillas. El intento de suicidio había terminado de agotar sus fuerzas.

Sin mirar a Atenea, Afrodita se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Mu tenía razón en una cosa: ya que les habían impedido a ambos morir en combate, no quedaba más que rendirse. No podrían aspirar a una muerte honrosa, por supuesto que no, pero al menos recibirían juntos la sentencia.

“¿Dolerá ahogarse?” pensó, con menos intensidad de la que habría imaginado un día antes.

-Gracias, Milo –dijo Atenea-. ¿Te lastimaste? Niké es bastante filosa…

-Es solo un arañazo.

Por supuesto. La respuesta que daría un héroe aunque se hubiera cercenado el brazo.

Cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el cabello de Saga. Podía escuchar el frufrú de la falda de la diosa mientras se aproximaba a ellos y esperó escucharla decir que sus crímenes habían ganado para ellos la muerte.

-Saga, mi buen Saga, mi querido Saga. No vuelvas a intentar algo así. Me romperías el corazón.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirarla, preguntándose para sus adentros si acaso estaba loca.

-Atenea… -murmuró Saga.

-Milo tiene razón. Arles ha muerto y yo te necesito, tienes mi palabra de esa sombra que habitaba tu corazón ya no volverá jamás a atormentarte.

-¡Señorita, esto es una imprudencia! –exclamó el sujeto calvo-. ¡Podría intentar hacerle daño otra vez cuando menos lo espere!

-No será así –respondió ella-. Le confiaría mi vida a Saga en este mismo momento.

-¡Pero usted no puede tener a su servicio a alguien que asesinó o mandó asesinar a tantas personas inocentes!

-La gente debe saber la verdad. ¿Qué se les dirá? –preguntó Shaka, imperturbable.

Saga inclinó todavía más la cabeza y Afrodita odió al Caballero de Virgo todavía más que antes.

-Se dirá la verdad –la voz de Saori resonó firme y clara, con el poder de la diosa respaldando cada palabra-. Hace trece años, el asesino de Shion, un guerrero llamado Arles, tomó prisionero a Saga de Géminis. Engañó a Shura de Capricornio para convertirlo en cómplice de la muerte de Aioros de Sagitario y luego usó eso y la vida de Saga para forzar a los amigos más cercanos de este, sus seres más queridos, a hacer su voluntad.

-¿Iniciarás tu reinado con una mentira? –replicó Afrodita, sarcástico, antes de que Shaka o cualquier otro pudiera decir lo mismo con otras palabras. Le dolían las rodillas de permanecer en esa posición y ya no aguantaba la mirada de odio de Aioria.

Saori se acercó a él y lo sorprendió al arrodillarse de modo que sus ojos quedaron casi al mismo nivel.

-Es la verdad. Saga era prisionero de Arles y Arles logró que Death Mask, Shura y tú obedecieran sus órdenes al dejarles saber que podía llegar a suprimir a Saga por completo. Al mismo tiempo, ustedes tres eran sus rehenes.

-…¿Nosotros?

Saori acarició la mejilla de Afrodita.

-Los tres eran tan prisioneros como Saga. Si él hubiera intentado rebelarse, ustedes habrían pagado el precio.

-Empezaría por ordenarte matar a Shura, luego habría seguido con Death Mask. Muertos ambos a tus manos, te enviaría a la prisión de Cabo Sunión –la voz de Saga se quebró en un sollozo-. No habría podido soportarlo. No otra vez…

¿“Otra vez”? Afrodita estaba preocupado. ¿Eso era una referencia a todavía más crímenes de Arles, de los que no sabía nada?

-Es la verdad –insistió Saori-. Todos los que permanecieron en el Santuario luego de la muerte de Shion eran rehenes de Arles. Los usó unos contra otros para mantener el control. No lo habría logrado de otra manera –su mirada se cruzó con la de Aioria-. Sí, Aioria, tú también eras un rehén. Tu vida garantizó más de una vez la obediencia de quienes te protegían.

-¡Nadie me protegió en trece años…!

-Nadie que permitiera que lo notases. Eso habría sido arriesgar más vidas, además de la tuya.

Saori se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Afrodita.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para atender las heridas de Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, además de las de Saga.

Curiosamente, a Afrodita no se le ocurrió qué replicar y un rato después estaba curando a los mismos muchachos que había intentado matar con tanto empeño.

Se sentía más muerto que vivo cuando regresó a la Casa de Piscis. Atender las heridas de los jóvenes de Bronce lo había llevado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, pero ahora, luego de una noche en vela, estaba lo bastante seguro de que sobrevivirían como para dejarlos en manos de los médicos y enfermeros que Atenea había hecho llegar en las últimas horas.

Podía descansar, aunque fuera un rato.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar a Piscis, se tensó de nuevo.

-¡Muéstrate! –exigió, al tiempo que intentaba encender su cosmos… sin éxito, estaba completamente exhausto.

-Hola –Milo, aquel duplicado de Milo que no portaba la armadura, salió de las sombras entre las columnas-. Cielos, luces fatal.

Sin duda era verdad, pero a Afrodita no le hizo gracia escucharlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Prepararte el baño y un bocadillo –aquella sonrisa exasperante se hizo más exasperante todavía-. Chocolate caliente y flan horneado.

Afrodita se odió un poco a sí mismo cuando notó que se le hacía agua la boca.

Su orgullo exigía que echara de ahí a ese intruso, pero el agotamiento y el hambre pudieron más que él.

Con un suspiro resignado, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el baño que, efectivamente, estaba listo para usarse. No se detuvo a ponderar cómo era que estaba ahí justo la muda de ropa que habría escogido ponerse. Urgía demasiado quitarse el olor a tierra, sudor y sangre que se imponía al de las rosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para lavarte el pelo?- preguntó Milo.

Podría contestar muchas cosas, pero se limitó a cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo. Quizá eso resultaría suficientemente claro.

**Continuará…**


	3. 3. Cuando la verdad duele y no queda otra cosa más que aceptarla

_“Toda mi vida_  
cae en pedazos,  
trato de maquillar  
mis múltiples fracasos…”   


“¿Tú cómo estás?”, Yuri

 

 

Fue cerca de una semana después cuando Afrodita se encontró frente a frente con Saga y sin nadie que los interrumpiera ni alterara el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos. Por un extraño momento, no fue capaz de reconocer al Caballero de Géminis (ni a su Patriarca) en aquella persona que le sonreía con calidez.

-Hay que ver cómo has crecido.

La mano de Saga acariciando su mejilla no fue ningún consuelo luego de ese comentario que dejaba al descubierto una verdad horrible: prácticamente no tenía recuerdos de Afrodita en, cuando menos, los últimos cinco años.

...No recordaba su relación.

Nunca supo cómo fue capaz de guardar la compostura el tiempo necesario para responder con calma sus amables preguntas sobre el estado de salud de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Se derrumbó cuando ya estaba en la Casa de Piscis. Solo supo que estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando (¿por cuánto tiempo?), y que alguien lo tenía abrazado (¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo?) y lo mecía como a un niño pequeño.

Milo. No el Milo joven que conocía, el Milo mayor.

-Dijiste que él sobreviviría –hipó Afrodita.

-Hasta donde sé, está vivito y coleando.

-¡No! Ese no es mi Saga. ¡Es una persona que no conozco y la última vez que habló conmigo, yo era un adolescente!

Notó que Milo se tensaba.

-Él todavía te quiere.

¿Por qué sonaba como si le incomodara decir eso?

-¡Como a un niño! ¡Está orgulloso de mí como de un hijo! ¡Me considera su hermano pequeño! –el llanto lo sofocó un poco más-. Ese no es mi Saga –gimió-. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? No es mi Saga.

-Pero es el verdadero Saga y eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar, al igual que todos.

-¡No es justo!

-No, pero es lo que es.

-Me mentiste.

-No. Yo tampoco sabía hasta qué punto Arles consiguió tomar el lugar de Saga en los últimos años. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Afrodita no discutió más. Se dejó acunar y continuó llorando hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas.

~~***~~ 

Despertó al amanecer siguiente, en su cama, sin recuerdos de cómo había llegado ahí y (para su eterno horror y espanto), abrazando al osito de peluche cuya existencia había sido un secreto desde su llegada al Santuario. El hecho de que había logrado esconder con éxito su osito cuando su Maestro hizo una pequeña fogata con todas sus pertenencias era algo que no había compartido ni siquiera con Máscara Mortal.

Tampoco se lo había dicho jamás a Saga.

Contempló intrigado el juguete viejo y gastado al punto de que podía verse la trama bajo el poco peluche que todavía conservaba. No solo lo habían sacado de su escondite permanente, sino que lo habían aseado con cuidado sumo antes de ponerlo entre sus brazos.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su cama, ¿se había tomado el trabajo de sacar al oso y limpiarlo concienzudamente antes de acostarse?

Milo.

Ese nombre llegó a su mente al mismo tiempo que empezó a percibir un exquisito aroma a café.

El aroma lo guio hasta la cocina y ahí encontró al Milo mayor afanándose en preparar el desayuno.

-Ah, hola –saludó Milo.

-El oso –replicó Afrodita.

-Ya no necesitas esconderlo, ¿sabes? Habría que estar muy loco para intentar quitártelo.

-¿Cómo sabes del oso?

-De la misma manera en que me enteré que tu nombre es Sören.

-Hazme un favor y no uses ese nombre…

-Solamente en privado –interrumpió Milo-. Lo sé, lo entiendo, y estamos solos en este momento.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y aceptó la taza de café que Milo acababa de servirle. Contempló intrigado la expresión de ansiosa expectativa de aquel sujeto que estaba poniendo su vida patas arriba y probó el café.

Estaba delicioso.

Debió notársele en la cara, porque Milo sonrió satisfecho y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hoy tienes el día libre –dijo Milo, cuando regresó con un plato con tostadas y otro con rebanadas de queso.

-¿Quién dice? –Afrodita volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Atenea, por supuesto. Ha notado (o, más bien, le hicieron notar) que estás agotando tus fuerzas en una manera totalmente innecesaria. Saga ya fue dado de alta y los chicos se recuperan muy bien. Ya va siendo hora de que bajes el ritmo, antes de que consigas hacerte enfermar.

Afrodita hizo un puchero.

-Su orden fue que ayudara a sanar las heridas de los cinco mocosos. ¿No empezarán a murmurar contra mí los “leales” si interrumpo el cumplimiento de una orden directa de _la diosa?_

-Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero estás siendo irrespetuoso sin necesidad alguna y la pobre chiquilla no se merece que le guardes rencor solo por no haberse muerto cuando Shura la dejó abandonada a su suerte.

-No la “abandonó a su suerte” –gruñó Afrodita-. Arles ordenó que muriera, pero Shura solo iba a fingir abandonarla. Máscara Mortal o yo, el primero de los dos que lograra escurrirse del palacio, iba a recogerla. La esconderíamos por un tiempo en la Casa de Cáncer y luego la haríamos pasar por una huérfana cualquiera para que ingresara a su propia Orden como candidata a sacerdotisa, o tal vez como aprendiz, si tenía condiciones. Así podríamos cuidarla sin que Arles se diera cuenta –vació la taza de café y apretó los puños sobre la mesa-. Pero para cuando Máscara pudo llegar ahí, ya Mitsumasa Kido se había encargado de recogerla. Quizá si alguno de nosotros hubiera podido llegar antes, incluso habríamos podido salvar a Aioros, pero Arles nos retuvo más de lo que acostumbraba.

-De eso… no tenía idea.

-¿Oh? ¿Finalmente he logrado sorprenderte?

-Siempre me sorprendes, Sören, “Serio”, en serio.

-Bah. ¿Hay derecho a repetir café?

-Incluso una tercera taza, pero te prohíbo la cuarta –Milo volvió a llenar la taza y se la entregó-, no queremos que estés el resto del día rebotando por todas partes como una ardilla hiperactiva. Quiero que te relajes y descanses. Cuando regrese de hablar con Saori, quizá hayas podido hacerme una tarta. Digo, como pago por el café.

-¿Una tarta?

-De manzana.

-Jamás he hecho una tarta de manzana.

-Hoy es un lindo día como para primeras veces, ¿no crees?

No, no lo creía.

-¿En eso pasas tus días? ¿Hablando con la diosa y usando su nombre mortal, como si fueras su amigo cercano?

-Sí, exactamente.

Milo se puso de pie, llevó su taza de café al fregadero, regresó, se inclinó hacia Afrodita, le apartó el cabello de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

-Regresaré en la tarde. Hazme caso y descansa. La repostería siempre te pone de buen humor.

Afrodita lo miró marchar sin conseguir dar con una respuesta apropiadamente sarcástica.

En cambio, acabó el café, las tostadas y el queso, y se entretuvo en lavar los platos y dejar la cocina impecable antes de salir.

Su día libre, correcto. Eso no le impedía visitar a sus pacientes.

~~***~~

Una amplia estancia del palacio fue convertida en algo muy cercano a una habitación de hospital.

La Fundación Graude sin duda manejaba mucho dinero, más del que Afrodita se sentía capaz de imaginar.

No sabía para qué servía la mitad del equipo que había llegado junto con médicos y enfermeras. Al principio estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener a los Cinco y a Saga con vida como para preocuparse de nada más, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas personas, ajenas por completo al Santuario, la Orden y cualquier cosa relacionada con dioses y guerreros sagrados, lo habían visto usar su cosmos para cerrar heridas y componer huesos rotos. La pierna derecha de Seiya fue una labor particularmente complicada.

Aquella gente estaba intrigada con él, tenían millones de preguntas que él no sabía cómo contestar sin sonar como un demente y observaban con fascinación cada vez que empleaba su cosmos. Incluso tomaban notas.

Era incómodo, por decir lo menos, aunque se esforzaban por ser amables. De nada les iba a servir lo que pudieran aprender de él, ya que no podrían aplicarlo… pero eso no iba a detenerlos: cuando se acercó a las camas de los muchachos de Bronce, alcanzó a escuchar que los médicos (todavía sin notar su presencia) planeaban la manera de pedirle a la “señorita Kido” que los dejara estudiar los métodos del “curandero” que tenía a su servicio.

Afrodita se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

-A lo mejor alguno tiene condiciones –dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa que se percibía claramente en su voz.

-Como mucho, podría enseñarles algo sobre plantas medicinales –Afrodita se acercó para examinar la pierna del Caballero Pegaso.

-Apuesto a que de verdad les serviría lo que puedas enseñarles. Y no me refiero a lo del cosmos.

-¿Ah, no?

-Conoces tu oficio.

-¿De qué oficio me hablas? ¿Jardinería?

-O matar gente –gruñó Ikki desde su rincón.

-Si se me diera bien matar gente, hay por lo menos dos que no estarían aquí –Afrodita respondió sin pestañear siquiera.

-Ayudar a las personas –intervino Shun-. Ese el oficio de un Caballero de Atenea.

Era curioso cómo el tono suave que empleaba el Caballero de Andrómeda servía además para hacer callar al Fénix mejor que cualquier grito (u objeto arrojadizo) que pudiera emplear el resto de la humanidad.

-¿Oh, sí? –la respuesta de Afrodita fue apenas un murmullo, ni aceptando ni contradiciendo. Se sentía incómodo cada vez que el muchacho le dirigía la palabra, tenía la impresión de que seguía esperando la súplica de perdón que le había pedido una y otra vez durante su combate. Y no, no tenía intención de admitir que se arrepentía de haber matado a Albiore. Porque no se arrepentía… pero el chico lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-Lo digo en serio. Creo que harías bien en al menos intentar enseñar a los médicos un poco de lo mucho que sabes sobre plantas… Yo también quiero aprender.

Afrodita dejó de fingir que comprobaba el estado de la tibia y el peroné derechos de Seiya (fracturados en su combate contra Aioria, pero ambos huesos estaban ya perfectamente sanos) y miró a Shun con sorpresa. Quizá fue un error, porque no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos del joven. Alguien debería prohibir que un adolescente conservara todavía una expresión de inocencia tan completa y carente de temores.

-Aprender, dices. No será sobre las rosas de Piscis, mis técnicas son algo que solo debe pasar del guardián de la Última Casa a su sucesor.

-De todos modos no tengo buena mano con las plantas. Quiero aprender a curar.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-Shun, Afrodita estaba tratando se hacerse el loco con tu petición, creo que es bastante obvio que quieres aprender a curar -¿en qué momento cuatro de los Cinco habían pasado de llamarlo “Piscis” a usar “Afrodita” y tratarlo tan familiarmente? Solo Ikki mantenía la distancia.

-¿Hay que entender entonces que Afrodita no quiere que sea su aprendiz? –la voz de Hyoga tenía una cualidad que hacía pensar en hielo, pero le faltaba mucho para igualar el tono gélido de Camus.

-¿Por qué no? –vaya, Ikki había dicho dos frases en menos de una hora, eso debía ser un récord.

-Nunca he tenido aprendices –aceptó Afrodita a regañadientes y se aproximó a la cama de Shun-. No sé si puedo ser un buen maestro. Además, corrígeme si me equivoco, tú no eres de mi signo.

-Soy virgo.

-Ah… Tenía que ser. No hay signo más incompatible con piscis que virgo.

El joven se echó a reír como si Afrodita no acabara de hablar totalmente en serio.

Fue entonces, mientras los demás (excepto Ikki) se sumaban a las risas de Shun, que advirtió algo que le era familiar en la forma en que el joven lo miraba, algo que había tratado de ignorar sin darse cuenta.

No era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así.

“Oh, dioses del Olimpo, el Mar y el Averno, por favor, que esté equivocándome como un imbécil. ¡No puede ser que yo le guste al niño!”

La perspectiva era aterradora, y no solo por el hecho de que el sombrío Ikki seguramente sería un cuñado incomodísimo. Muy pocos miembros de la Orden tenían alguna capacidad de precognición y Afrodita no era uno de ellos, pero por un momento se vio claramente a sí mismo dudando al principio, tratando de evitarlo con buenas razones y excusas cada vez más débiles hasta finalmente ceder a una combinación de soledad, duelo, su corazón hecho pedazos y la ternura que provocaban aquellos ojos inocentes. Oh, sí. Quizá no llegaría a sentir una pasión devoradora por Shun, pero correspondería a cariño con cariño y, con tiempo suficiente, llegaría a convencerse a sí mismo de estar enamorado.

Sería endemoniadamente fácil, y la calidez con la que lo trataba haría todavía más sencillo el que Ikki (que parecía detestar al universo entero) e Hyoga (que parecía distante por convicción personal) terminaran por aceptarlo y ofrecerle su amistad. Los otros ya lo estaban integrando. Serían sus nuevos amigos y Shun volvería a armar los pedazos de su corazón.

No. No quería eso. Era demasiado pronto y sus pérdidas eran demasiado recientes como para permitirse nada que no fuera llorar por sus amigos muertos y por su amor perdido.

Quizá en un año o dos sería capaz de aceptar aquello y además sentir gratitud, pero… en ese momento lo que sintió fue pánico.

-Debo irme –dijo, y se alejó un poco más rápido de lo necesario. Captó de reojo la mirada sombría de Ikki. El hermano mayor había notado que estaba huyendo, y no tenía nada en contra de esa fuga. Así que no era el único en notar la manera en que lo estaba mirando Shun…

-¡Afrodita!

Miró al Caballero de Andrómeda por encima del hombro, tratando de esconder lo asustado que estaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Al menos lo pensarás? Realmente quiero aprender.

-Pediré consejo.

Cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de las voces de los muchachos de Bronce, apoyó la espalda contra una pared y se dio el lujo de advertir que tenía el corazón acelerado.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo” se dijo a sí mismo. “No puedes permitirte sufrir un ataque de pánico cada vez que una criatura inocente parece dispuesta a ofrecerte su corazón”.

-¿Estás seguro?

La voz de Atenea hizo que se enderezara automáticamente, pero la pregunta no iba dirigida a él. Había llegado sin darse cuenta hasta un salón que tenía la puerta entornada.

-Estoy seguro –ese era Milo, el mayor.

-Es imposible –y aquel era Saga, que sonaba completamente incrédulo-. No imagino cómo puedes haberte enterado de la existencia de Kanon, pero él murió hace trece años… yo… yo lo…

-Tú no lo mataste –Milo sonaba impaciente-. Te aseguro que está perfectamente sano y salvo. Ha pasado estos trece años en el Santuario de Poseidón, cumpliendo las funciones de Shogun del Dragón Marino, el guardián del Atlántico Norte. El líder de su Orden.

-¿Y dices que está manipulando a la reencarnación de Poseidón para que desate el diluvio sobre la Tierra? –interrogó Atenea.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de repetirlo. Ha hecho una magnífica labor ganándose la confianza de Poseidón y del resto de los Shogun. Harán exactamente lo que él les diga, sin cuestionar sus razones, pero se está dejando llevar por viejos rencores. Créanme, estamos muy a tiempo de hacerlo volver al buen camino, pero debemos actuar rápido o morirá mucha gente.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? –preguntó Atenea-. ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

-Estoy casado con él. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Afrodita no quiso escuchar más y salió del palacio lo más rápido que pudo.

En definitiva, estaba cuando mucho a dos o tres pasos de volverse loco.

~~***~~

Harina, mantequilla, una pizca de sal, agua. Mezclar y dejar reposar antes de extender con el rodillo y cubrir la parte interior del molde. Manzanas Granny Smith, peladas y cortadas en rodajas muy finas, acomodarlas en forma artística dentro del molde. Espolvorear azúcar y canela…

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Afrodita bajó de golpe de la nube en la que se encontraba. Frente a él estaba Milo (no el mayor, sino el más joven), con aspecto completamente indignado.

-Estoy haciendo una tarta –repuso Afrodita, confundido-. De manzana –añadió, luego de unos segundos.

La mirada de Milo bajó por un instante a la tarta, pero subió enseguida otra vez hasta los ojos de Afrodita.

-¡No trates de distraerme!

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres, con exactitud?

-¡Ese sujeto que está viviendo en tu casa y se parece a mí!

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¡¿Quién es?!

Afrodita agregó un poco más de canela y empezó a cortar tiras de masa para tejer la tapa de la tarta.

-Su nombre es Milo.

-¡Yo soy Milo!

-Creo que nada impide que ambos puedan tener el mismo nombre.

-Ese impostor se está haciendo pasar por mí. ¡Y tú le estás haciendo una tarta!

Milo estampó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Una nubecita de harina se elevó entre ambos.

-Esta es mi casa. Estoy en mi cocina. Puedo cocinar lo que se me antoje.

-¡Demonios, Piscis! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

Afrodita imitó el desplante de Milo y logró otra nubecita de harina.

-No, Milo, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no volverme más loco de lo que ya estoy. Eso incluye la tarta. Ya te dije todo lo que sé: se llama Milo.

Milo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Luego, con deliberada lentitud, tomó un puñado de harina y lo lanzó a la cara de Afrodita.

Minutos después, Milo (el mayor) entró a la cocina alarmado por el escándalo y los encontró peleando, ya completamente enharinados.

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo, niños?!

Agarró a Afrodita por la cintura y lo levantó en vilo para separarlos, a pesar de que el Caballero de Piscis se retorcía como un gato.

Afrodita procuró no pensar en la facilidad con la que lo levantó; lanzó todavía un par de golpes al aire antes de bufar y quedarse quieto.

Rato después (y todavía con harina en el cabello) estaba sirviendo sendas porciones de tarta de manzana recién horneada (y con helado de vainilla) a ambos Milos, pero se permitió la pequeña mezquindad de no poner salsa de chocolate a la del Milo más joven y además dejó la botella lejos de su alcance.

-Esto se medio puede comer –gruñó el Milo más joven, arrugando la nariz, después de los primeros bocados.

-Está mintiendo –afirmó el Milo mayor, sin siquiera mirarlo-. Es la mejor tarta que ha probado en toda su vida.

El más joven golpeó la mesa con el tenedor.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Acaso lees las mentes?!

-Es la verdad –respondió el Milo mayor.

El Milo joven resopló.

-¿Vienes del futuro? –demandó.

-Tal vez vengo del pasado –el otro Milo frunció el ceño-. ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor soy uno de tus predecesores o un antepasado?

Afrodita enarcó las cejas. Un antepasado de Milo no estaría casado con el gemelo de Saga, pero no iba a comentar eso y delatarse, así que se dedicó a masticar otro bocado de tarta y observarlos en silencio mientras el joven se esforzaba por sonsacar algo al mayor, lo que fuera.

Finalmente se hartó de escuchar esa discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Milo… -ambos voltearon a mirarlo, suspiró-. Milo, es evidente que Milo no quiere hablar contigo del tema. Conmigo tampoco, antes de que me lo preguntes. Así pues, Milo, yo recomendaría que dejes de fastidiar a Milo antes de que Milo o algún otro se vea obligado a cometer un “milicidio”.

Una sonrisa lenta se formó en los labios del mayor, mientras que el rostro del más joven reflejaba claramente enojo y frustración. Afrodita se encogió de hombros y cometió una terrible falta de etiqueta al señalar al mayor con el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Senior. Voy a llamarte así a partir de ahora. Y tú… -señaló con el tenedor al joven- Eres Junior.

-¡¿Estás demente?! –exclamó Milo Junior.

-Puede que sí, pero si se te ocurre algo mejor, avísame. Como te dije antes: estoy luchando por no terminar de volverme loco.

-Termina tu tarta, Junior –dijo Milo Senior, antes de que su contraparte pudiera contestar-. Mañana saldremos de viaje y puede que necesites ahorrar fuerzas para lo que nos aguarda.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Milo Junior, confundido.

-Debajo del mar.


	4. Cuando hay otro de más y sí son gemelos

_“Lo niego todo,_  
aquellos polvos y estos lodos.  
Lo niego todo,  
incluso la verdad.” 

“Lo niego todo”, Joaquín Sabina

 

 

-¿Quién es este Kanon al que estamos tratando de rescatar, pero que no está secuestrado?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? –replicó Afrodita en voz baja.

El Milo más joven resopló.

-Ese imitador me responde con puras evasivas y bromas estúpidas.

Afrodita no veía diferencia entre las bromas de los dos Milo y apuntó mentalmente que Junior admitía hacer gala de un humor estúpido.

-A mí también me gustaría saber –dijo Shun, quien (curiosamente) caminaba junto a Afrodita (quizá una pizca demasiado cerca) en aquella pequeña comitiva que se dirigía al Cabo Sunión.

-Sigo sin saber por qué piensan que cuento con esa información.

-Porque vives más cerca del palacio que Milo y pareces estar mejor enterado del funcionamiento de la Orden que él o nosotros –intervino Seiya.

-Lo anterior es una manera elegante de decir que estás al día con los chismes locales –añadió Milo, con una media sonrisa que despertó en Afrodita un deseo casi enloquecedor por borrársela a golpes.

-No soy parte de la comunidad chismológica de la zona –espetó y trató de apurar el paso, pero Milo y Shun lo detuvieron al agarrarlo cada uno por un brazo en perfecta sincronía.

-Por favor –dijo Shun.

Seiya, que iba delante de ellos, giró y empezó a caminar hacia atrás para poder hablar con Afrodita sin tener que darle la espalda.

-No has negado saber algo al respecto. Así es fácil asumir que sí sabes.

-No es de sabios asumir tanto.

-Cierto, y además te ofendió la posibilidad de que te consideren chismoso. Me disculpo por ello en nombre de la comunidad de curiosos –Seiya hizo una desmañada reverencia, mezcla de protocolo japonés y europeo-. Me consta que no eres de andar repartiendo chismes. Te vi más de una vez cuando era aprendiz y siempre has tenido la actitud de una persona reservada. Hasta me costó enterarme de tu nombre y no imaginaba que fueras un Caballero de Oro.

-¿Qué imaginabas que era? –preguntó Afrodita.

-¿Intentando desviar la conversación? –la sonrisa de Seiya se hizo más luminosa todavía, lo cual lo colocó en el casi en el mismo nivel de exasperante que Milo en la escala mental de Afrodita-. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que serías la propia Atenea o una de sus sacerdotisas. Tu nombre no ayudó mucho que digamos a eliminar la segunda idea errónea, ¿sabes?

-¿Eso por qué? –preguntó Shun, confundido.

-“Afrodita” es nombre de mujer. De una diosa, más bien. ¿Tu Maestro no te hizo estudiar a los Doce Olímpicos? –preguntó Milo.

-Se enfocaba más en aprovechamiento de recursos, legislación y temas de supervivencia. ¿Por qué te pusieron así tus padres, Afrodita?

-No lo hicieron. No es mi nombre, es un apodo. Empezó como un insulto. Tardé mucho en entender qué significaba porque solo sabía sueco cuando llegué aquí… y como no me permitían hablar en sueco, al principio simplemente no hablaba y acabé por no decirle mi nombre a nadie.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-…Kanon es el hermano de Saga. Gemelos idénticos.

Seiya, que seguía caminando hacia atrás, tropezó y quedó despatarrado en el suelo.

Afrodita suspiró y se detuvo a esperar que alguno de los otros lo ayudara o se pusiera en pie por sí solo.

El grupo se había dispersado un poco y ellos estaban en la vanguardia, los demás se estaban retrasando porque parecían muy interesados en prestar atención a lo que discutían Saori, Saga y el Milo mayor.

-¿Crees que puedas controlar algo como esto? –preguntó el Milo joven, señalando una agrupación de corales que hubiera podido pasar por alguna clase de arbusto.

-El coral no es una planta, es una colonia de animalitos –explicó Afrodita en voz baja-. Mejor consígueme unas algas; si no puedo controlarlas, al menos podré intentar hacer sushi o algo por el estilo.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a prepararlo –ofreció Shun, sonriente.

-Eh…

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!

Tuvo que luchar contra el reflejo de apartar rápidamente los ojos del rostro descubierto de aquella muchacha que les cortaba el paso. Era una guerrera sagrada, pero seguramente pertenecía a la Orden de Poseidón, la ley de las máscaras no se aplicaba con ella.

-Soy Atenea –Saori se adelantó con una gran sonrisa antes de que a Afrodita se le ocurriera cómo responder a la demanda-. Estoy aquí para visitar a mi tío, el Emperador.

Los ojos de la muchacha mostraron algo de sorpresa, pero no por ello cambió de posición.

Afrodita empezaba a calcular qué tan difíciles podían ponerse las cosas cuando advirtió que Milo Senior le daba un empujón a Saga para que se colocara junto a Saori. Un empujón muy poco diplomático.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para horrorizarse por aquella falta de respeto, porque Saga obedeció sin protestar y se quitó el yelmo para dirigirse a la joven desconocida.

-Por favor… Creo que…

-¡Oh, cielos! –el grito asombrado de la muchacha no lo dejó terminar-. ¡Eres idéntico a Kanon!

-Sí, bueno… somos gemelos.

La actitud de la muchacha (la Sirena Tethys, según pudieron entresacar de su alegre parloteo) cambió radicalmente en forma inmediata y los condujo hasta el mismo centro de los dominios de Poseidón.

Muy a su pesar, estaba impresionado por la grandeza y el buen estado de conservación de todos los edificios. A diferencia del Santuario de Atenea, ahí no había nada agrietado o que no estuviera perfectamente limpio. ¿Quizá el reino de Poseidón no había sufrido ataques enemigos en mucho tiempo?

Algunos jóvenes guerreros (los Shoguns, recordó, de lecciones de historia medio olvidadas casi inmediatamente después de recibirlas) se acercaron al grupo sin disimular curiosidad y asombro al ver a Saga.

El Caballero de Géminis parecía cada vez más acalorado e incómodo con aquel grupo creciente de personas sorprendidas por su parecido con Kanon, ya resultaba demasiado difícil para él negarse a aceptar la idea de que su hermano estuviera con vida.

Pero, a pesar de las voces a su alrededor insistiendo en lo mucho que se parecían ellos, Afrodita comprendió que no estaba preparado para no asombrarse cuando vio al sujeto que pretendían rescatar (no estaba claro de qué).

Sí, eran idénticos.

Entonces Kanon habló y el espejismo de semejanza perfecta se rompió. Su voz era diferente a la de Saga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanon no portaba en ese momento su Escama. Afrodita notó la manera en que apretaba los puños cuando Saga empezó a caminar hacia él, debía estar preparándose para una pelea. ¿Llamaría a su Escama y daría inicio a un conflicto?

-Retira a Géminis –susurró cuando Saga pasó junto a él.

Saga no hizo ningún gesto, como si no lo hubiera oído, pero (para inmenso alivio de Afrodita), la Armadura lo abandonó unos pasos después y se ensambló en su forma de reposo a una distancia prudente.

 

Kanon enarcó una ceja (la ceja contraria a la que solía enarcar Saga), pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió.

La seriedad de Kanon se convirtió en sorpresa y alarma cuando Saga cayó de rodillas frente a él y rompió a llorar. Kanon intentó retroceder, pero Saga atrapó una de sus manos mientras repetía “lo siento” entre sollozos.

Un joven más, ataviado con una túnica blanca, se acercó a Saori desde un ángulo que parecía calculado para no ser visto por los gemelos.

-Señorita Kido… ¿Princesa Atenea? –fue su saludo cargado de dudas.

-Señor Solo… ¿Emperador Poseidón? –respondió ella, pero con una sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida, aunque no tan efusivamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Trato de darle a uno de mis amigos una oportunidad para pedir perdón y tratar de empezar a sanar viejas heridas.

-Hum. ¿Será saludable dejarlos solos?

Saori dejó de sonreír e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-A decir verdad, no tengo mucha experiencia en cómo funciona esto del perdón y la reconciliación en las familias.

-Se lo dices a alguien que creció huérfano y sin hermanos en esta reencarnación.

-Tampoco tengo hermanos en esta vida –Saori suspiró-. Julián, sobre lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

-No me digas que vas a aceptar ahora mi propuesta.

-¡Cielos, no! Eh… eso no sonó muy bien.

-Me rompes el corazón, otra vez –Julián giró los ojos, pero parecía divertido.

-Lo que trato de decir es que no era mi intención lastimarte. Y… quizá ahora sea más fácil comprender por qué te dije que no entonces.

-¿Ah, sí? –Julián sonaba un tanto escéptico.

-Ten en cuenta que no sería bueno para mi salud estar en el camino de Anfitrite cuando su reencarnación despierte.

-¿Anfitrite?

-Tu esposa –canturreó Saori, burlona, pero, al ver que Julián palidecía, se puso seria otra vez-. Tus recuerdos como Poseidón… ¿Ella no forma parte?

-Son… fragmentarios. ¿No es lo normal?

Saori lo miró en silencio y Julián adoptó una expresión preocupada. 

-Quizá sea mejor darles algo de privacidad –dijo Julián, luego de una mirada fugaz a los gemelos. Kanon parecía estar tratando de conseguir que Saga se pusiera en pie-. Necesitamos hablar.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Mientras los dioses hablaban, Afrodita deambuló de aquí para allá.

Observó de lejos a los Caballeros de Bronce (menos Ikki, que se mantenía a una distancia segura) acorralar con su fastidiosa alegría habitual a uno de los Shoguns (uno que parecía tan joven como ellos). El muchacho tenía cara de estar rogando para que alguien lo rescatara, pero Hyoga lo tenía bien sujeto, como temeroso de que pudiera desaparecer.

Con un suspiro, encontró un lugar discreto y se sentó para dedicarse a pensar si todo aquello tenía algún sentido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que un ruido repentino lo sacó de la maraña de sus pensamientos. ¿Era Kanon ese que se acercaba? Sí, debía ser Kanon, no solo por la ropa, sino porque esa actitud furtiva no calzaba con Saga ni a martillazos.

-Kanon… -interrumpió el saludo para mirarlo con extrañeza- No percibo tu cosmos.

-Ni yo el tuyo, eres bueno suprimiéndolo. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí hasta que ya era tarde para evitar que me vieras. ¿También te escondes?

El Shogun pareció dudar, pero finalmente se sentó junto a él. La forma en que eliminaba todo rastro de su cosmos era magistral, al punto que Afrodita se sintió como un aficionado frente a un verdadero maestro. 

-¿Por qué te escondes? Acabas de reunirte con tu hermano después de más de diez años.

-Cállate, Sören. ¿Por qué pones esa cara, así de repente? Pareces un gato al que acabaran de pisarle el rabo.

-¡Sabes mi nombre!

-¿Y?

-Nadie… nadie más lo sabe, solo otra persona.

-¿Saga? –Kanon frunció el ceño.

-No.

-Bien.

¿Cómo interpretar ese “bien” y la mueca que lo acompañó?

-Todos me llaman “Afrodita”, por favor, no me llames “Sören” en público.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

-No es eso. Es que… Afrodita es propiedad de la Orden. Sören es dueño de sí mismo, aunque solo exista dentro de mi cabeza.

-Ya veo –Kanon se encogió de hombros y no prometió nada.

-No respondiste mi pregunta –intentó Afrodita, aunque tampoco había respondido a la primera pregunta del otro.

-Ese… _santurrón_ –Kanon casi escupió la palabra-. Se aparece aquí trece años después y me hizo creer… ¡por diez minutos completos me hizo creer que venía a buscarme! Pero no… vino por el anillo, y Julián me obligó a entregarlo. Él y su noviecita… perdón, su _adorable_ sobrina acaban de destruirlo.

No entendía de qué anillo se trataba, pero el disgusto que sentía era evidente. 

-Lo siento –murmuró. Le habría gustado defender a Saga y jurarle que los sentimientos de su hermano eran sinceros, pero no sabía cuáles eran esos sentimientos y además existía la posibilidad de que la presencia de Saga ahí realmente no fuera solo para recuperar a su hermano, sino también por alguna cosa relacionada con el anillo en cuestión.

Kanon suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por la cara antes de mirar a Afrodita de reojo.

-Entonces, ¿de quién te escondes?

-No lo sé. Todo es tan confuso desde que Atenea llegó al Santuario. Y sus amigos son un poco ruidosos y expansivos, más de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Me están despedazando los nervios.

-Son como un barril colmado de cachorritos: adorable los primeros cinco segundos, pero una fuente enorme de problemas.

-…Justamente.

-Así me sentí cuando caí en la cuenta de que al convertirme en el Shogun del Atlántico Norte me estaba comprometiendo a cuidar de una guardería: soy el adulto responsable de un puñado de críos insufribles, incluyendo a la divina persona.

Afrodita sofocó la risa.

-¿No es algo arriesgado criticar así a tu amo y señor?

-No cuando he estado tan cerca de tener que cambiarle los pañales.

No pudo contener más la risa, pero dejó de reír, un poco alarmado cuando advirtió que Kanon lo contemplaba con una sonrisa suave. Era totalmente distinto de Saga, pero, por primera vez desde aquella horrible batalla en el Santuario, el pensamiento “no es Saga” dejó de sentirse como una puñalada en su corazón.

Empezaron a conversar de cosas intrascendentes y transcurrió una hora sin que se diera cuenta. Podría haber sido más, pero entonces apareció el Milo joven para echar a perder uno de los pocos ratos agradables que había tenido últimamente.

-¡Demonios, Afrodita! –Milo se acercaba a grandes zancadas-. ¡Tienes al impostor ese buscándote por todos lados y…! –el furibundo discurso se interrumpió de golpe cuando descubrió a Kanon-. Y tú tienes a Saga al borde de un infarto.

-Ah, no me ilusiones, que luego la decepción es cruel.

Nunca imaginó que algo que fuera en contra de Saga podría hacerle tanta gracia, pero se le escapó otra risita, que se hizo más fuerte cuando Milo lo miró como preguntándole si se había vuelto loco.

Afrodita se puso de pie y se estiró porque llevaba demasiado tiempo en una misma posición. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle una mano a Kanon para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando recordó de golpe lo que escuchó decir al Milo mayor a Atenea y Saga. Que estaba casado con Kanon.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, pero decidió ofrecerle la mano de todas formas, solo que con la cara seria. Kanon estaba igual de serio cuando aceptó la ayuda. Bien, al menos no estaba enviando señales equivocadas.

Estaba razonablemente seguro de que Senior debía provenir del futuro, era la explicación menos compleja que se le ocurría, dejando aparte el cuestionar si era verosímil o no. Si su teoría resultaba cierta, no quería correr ni el menor riesgo de interferir en su historia de amor sin que hubiese tenido tan siquiera tiempo de comenzar. Si el pobre había viajado quién sabe cuántos años hacia atrás (¿cinco? ¿diez?) para salvar a Kanon de quién sabe qué, no sería él quien pusiera obstáculos.

Aunque resultaba difícil imaginar a Milo Junior enamorándose de Kanon, ya que parecían no haberse llevado una buena primera impresión el uno del otro.

¿O ya se conocían? Kanon recordaba su nombre, aunque Afrodita no tenía ningún recuerdo de él. ¿Había vivido en el Santuario lo suficiente como para conocer a Milo y recordarlo? ¿O quizá estaban casados ya sin que nadie más que ellos lo supiera?

En el camino hacia el Soporte Principal, tuvo cuidado de no quedar en medio de ellos dos.

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.


	5. Cuando la comprensión repentina de un problema complejo no aporta ninguna satisfacción

_La leyenda del suicida_  
y la del bala perdida,  
la del santo beodo;  
si me cuentas mi vida,  
lo niego todo. 

“Lo niego todo”, Joaquín Sabina

 

 

A ratos se preguntaba si las cosas volverían alguna vez a la normalidad o si aquella era ahora y para el resto de sus días la nueva “normalidad”. Un estado de alerta permanente lo acompañaba desde los siete u ocho años, pero la angustia añadida de las últimas semanas estaba amenazando con volverse la brizna de paja que rompe el lomo del camello.

Poseidón aceptó la invitación de Atenea para pasar unos días en el Santuario, junto con sus Shoguns (lógicamente). Los dos dioses tenían muchas cosas que negociar, entre ellas la situación de Kanon.

No debería ser tan complicado, pero lo era, sobre todo para alguien que no contaba con todos los datos pertinentes.

Afrodita se debatía entre las ganas de saber y la certeza de que no era correcto acosar a Kanon con preguntas. El Shogun del Atlántico Norte no daba la impresión de ser demasiado sociable, en especial porque tan pronto como regresó al Santuario pareció volverse invisible: todos sabían que estaba ahí (en alguna parte), pero solo se dejaba ver cuando Poseidón, Atenea o Saga lo llamaban… y rara vez al primer intento.

Por eso, tuvo la seguridad de que no era un accidente cuando encontró a Kanon contemplando el jardín de Piscis desde una distancia segura.

-Puedes acercarte a las rosas, si quieres, están reteniendo su veneno.

-No sabía que eso fuera posible. La última vez que estuve aquí había que usar fuego para impedir que las rosas demonio salieran de los límites del jardín.

-Oh. Hará unos cuatro años que conseguí convencerlas de no invadir el resto del Santuario -Afrodita dudó un poco antes de añadir algo más-. Las rosas cuidan de mí desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, pero estaban acostumbradas a hacer lo que les diera su real gana. Tuve que negociar mucho con ellas para que empezaran a seguir instrucciones. Son muy creativas a la hora de encontrar portillos.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que los Caballeros de Piscis tenían control sobre sus rosas.

-No sé los del pasado, pero yo no soy el amo de las rosas sino que ellas parecen considerarme su mascota. Para mí es como ser el maestro nuevo a cargo de una guardería: se supone que debería mantener el orden, pero nadie me toma en serio.

-Puedo comprender lo de la guardería -los ojos de Kanon chispeaban divertidos y Afrodita se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Las rosas percibieron su buen humor e hicieron un esfuerzo notable por mostrarse encantadoras para el visitante.

-Acabo de hacer tarta de manzana. ¿Te gustaría probarla?

No debería sentirse así de bien conversar con Kanon. Si lo pensaba un poco, hasta era raro que no estuviera gastando sus energías en compararlo con Saga, pero los gemelos eran demasiado diferentes entre ellos, lo suficiente como para que Afrodita olvidara por un largo rato las heridas de su corazón para reír sin vergüenza con anécdotas de cuando era pequeño en las que había participado Kanon fingiendo ser Saga. Ahora se daba cuenta de que algunos de los momentos más divertidos de su infancia se los debía al gemelo equivocado y lo más raro era que no se sentía mal saberlo, porque el nuevo Saga (el verdadero Saga, según Senior) estaba muy lejos de ser la persona a la que Afrodita había querido tanto.

Poco a poco se acabaron las anécdotas y la conversación derivó hacia cosas más actuales.

-El anillo… de los Nibelungos… -dijo Afrodita, tratando de hacer encajar esa pieza de información en el rompecabezas que era Kanon.

-Un arma poderosa.

¿Le parecía a él o había un clarísimo tono de orgullo en aquellas tres palabras? ¿De qué se sentía orgulloso? ¿De haber encontrado el anillo maldito o de haber ideado un plan para usarlo? Afrodita volvió a llenar su vaso con limonada.

-Conozco las propiedades del anillo. ¿Conoces tú su historia?

Kanon enarcó una ceja y Afrodita tuvo que forzarse a no reír. ¡Era tan… divertido ver las formas en que los gemelos espejaban algunos gestos!

-Claro que la sé… pero cuéntame, hoy me sobra el tiempo y esto está delicioso -respondió, ofreciéndole el plato vacío a su anfitrión.

Afrodita le sirvió otra rebanada de pastel, luchando por no enarcar una ceja él también.

-El dios del Rin maldijo ese anillo y el resto del tesoro cuando el dios Loki logró robarlo. Quien posea aunque sea solo una moneda del tesoro, tendrá una vida infeliz y una muerte violenta.

Kanon asintió, ya sabía eso, pero Afrodita estaba bastante seguro de que no sabía lo otro, así que apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano para continuar hablando.

-Ni siquiera hace falta haber tocado el tesoro. Basta con estar en posesión del mismo para ser sujeto de la maldición -dijo, y esperó.

Tres… dos… uno… Kanon dejó de sonreír y puso el tenedor al lado del plato para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Basta con estar en posesión…? -repitió.

-¿Por qué crees que “El cantar de los nibelungos” termina con una masacre? La maldición del tesoro del Rin es como el aroma de mis rosas esparciéndose por el aire, todos los que estén en su zona de influencia se ven afectados por ella. ¿Sabes? A menos que te hayas traído aquí algo del oro (porque me figuro que entregaste el anillo, pero no el cofre con las monedas), en este momento estás lejos de su influencia y puedes pensar claramente. ¿Has notado la cabeza más despejada en estos días? -debía haber dado en el clavo porque Kanon estaba cada vez más pálido-. El tesoro corrompe y enloquece poco a poco a todos a su alrededor. Me imagino que en algún momento llegó a parecer una buena idea usar el anillo, incluso sabiendo el daño que puede causar.

-Iba a hacer que llegara a manos de la princesa de Asgard -la voz de Kanon ya no sonaba segura, como si de pronto le resultara difícil creer que esas habían sido sus intenciones en algún momento.

-También debe haber estado afectando a tu guardería.

-Isaac… oh, cielos, Isaac. Io también… están cada vez más… violentos e irracionales. No eran así.

-Serán más sensibles que el resto. Por cierto… ¿Alguna vez leíste “El Señor de los Anillos”? -Kanon negó con la cabeza y Afrodita se permitió una sonrisa felina-. Te lo prestaré, creo que notarás una clara influencia de la leyenda de los nibelungos en algunos detalles sobre cómo funciona el anillo único.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando el Milo más joven entró a la cocina (sin haberse molestado en anunciar su presencia en la entrada) y torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que ya quedaba poco del pastel.

Afrodita se sintió incómodo de repente. ¿En qué momento habían comido tanto? Ese día solo le habían alcanzado los ingredientes para un pastel y había tenido la intención de guardar para los dos Milos, pero se enredó en la conversación y olvidó por completo al invitado que le habían impuesto y al visitante que seguía llegando a diario aunque no fuera del todo bien recibido.

Y ahora tenía a Milo mirándolo como si acabara de cometer traición.

-Milo… -¿qué se suponía que dijera? Calló, esperando que el otro le diera alguna pista.

-Primero haces pasteles para el impostor y ahora también para este… para este duplicado -habló Milo, con tono de reproche.

-¿De cuándo acá tienes exclusividad sobre los pasteles que horneo? -preguntó Afrodita, más desconcertado que molesto.

No podía ser que Milo estuviera haciendo un puchero.

-Son pasteles de manzana -respondió Milo, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Afrodita recordó (una vez más) que se había prometido a sí mismo ya no tratar de entender a los dos Milos, porque eso solo traía dolores de cabeza. Iba a ponerse de pie para servirle la porción que quedaba (no era muy grande, pero compensaría añadiéndole helado… y jarabe de chocolate), pero Kanon se puso de pie antes que él.

Tenía una sonrisa burlona que causó algo así como una sensación de cosquilleo en el fondo de la mente de Afrodita. Una sonrisa burlona, un brillo burlón en los ojos y una actitud un tanto irónica. Aquello tenía que ser anuncio de peligro.

Milo dejó de prestarle atención a Afrodita para enfrentar a Kanon, que le sonrió más abiertamente… un segundo antes de agarrar el último trozo de pastel de manzana y empezar a comérselo.

Afrodita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era demasiado absurdo! Abrió la boca para decir algo (no estaba seguro de qué) y la volvió a cerrar cuando las palabras no acudieron a él.

Kanon terminó de masticar solemnemente, rozó con los nudillos el lunar de Afrodita y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Delicioso, pero mi favorito siempre ha sido el de limón. ¿Quizá cuando venga a recoger el libro que me vas a prestar pueda encontrar un poco en tu cocina?

Con eso, salió de ahí, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Milo, que se veía cada vez más indignado.

Afrodita levantó la mirada de las migas que quedaron en el plato para encontrarse con la mirada del Milo joven, que parecía estar luchando para no estallar de rabia.

 _-Le diste todo el pastel_ -siseó y dio media vuelta, sin que Afrodita tuviera oportunidad de responder.

Se quedó sentado ahí, unos largos y desconcertados minutos, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

Se sentía como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué.

No lo ayudó a sentirse mejor (ni a salir de su desconcierto) el que la mañana siguiente Saga justificara la ausencia de Kanon durante la reunión matinal de la Orden, diciendo que su hermano se las había arreglado para sufrir una seria indigestión. La sonrisa sombríamente satisfecha de Junior al escuchar eso tampoco ayudó en nada.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido cuando lo sorprendió la invitación (extremadamente insistente) del Milo mayor para que lo acompañara a hacer guardia en el cementerio fue algo sorpresivo.

No quería ir, pero acabó aceptando más intrigado por su terquedad que convencido por sus argumentos.

Los pedazos de su corazón dolieron otra vez cuando se encontró de pronto frente a las tumbas recientes. Shura, Death Mask, Camus, Albiore y algunos más.

Estuvo tan ocupado tratando de mantener con vida a los heridos que para cuando pudo pensar en los muertos _(sus_ muertos), estos ya habían sido sepultados. Era la primera vez que veía las tumbas. Una muy ordenada fila de lápidas nuevas y tierra removida recientemente.

“No voy a llorar” pensó, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba llorando.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus dos amigos (¿por qué los habían enterrado tan cerca de Albiore?), trataba de contener los sollozos. Ya había sufrido una crisis de llanto frente a Milo Senior y no quería repetir eso, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando.

Milo se acercó en silencio y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. La mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo que Afrodita siguió llorando.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se limpió las lágrimas y miró de nuevo las lápidas. “Camus, Oro”, “Shura, Oro”, “Death Mask, Oro”, “Albiore, Plata”.

-Siempre me ha parecido extraño que no se incluyan los títulos completos ni fechas en las lápidas, solo nombre y rango (en el caso de Death Mask, ni siquiera el nombre real). Cero información es mejor que información incompleta. ¡Y todo luce tan abandonado! Toda una vida al servicio de la diosa para acabar en un agujero en el suelo, en un rincón horrible –dijo, con voz quebrada.

-Este es el cementerio más feo que conozco –admitió Milo.

A Afrodita le sorprendió un poco el darse cuenta de que también sonaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta… Ah, claro. Camus.

No era el único que intentaba sobrellevar pérdidas. En todo caso, una cosa era cierta: el cementerio del Santuario era rematadamente feo.

Cerró los ojos, controló la respiración y entonces llamó a las rosas por primera vez desde la batalla de las Doce Casas.

Los rosales brotaron en el espacio entre la tumba de Shura y la de Death Mask, pronto se extendieron hasta cubrir también la de Camus… y la de Albiore. Luego se abrieron las rosas: blancas, rosadas y amarillas. No eran de las que usaba en combate, sino inofensivas rosas ornamentales cuyos colores simbolizaban pureza, cariño y amistad.

-Gracias. A Camus le habrían gustado –dijo Milo.

Afrodita tenía sus dudas, pero decidió suponer que Milo conocía mejor al Caballero de Acuario. Su amistad era algo bien conocido.

Milo finalmente retiró la mano de su cabeza, Afrodita aprovechó para ponerse de pie.

-Estas permanecerán aquí, las traje con todo y raíz.

-¿Seguro? –Milo examinó su cara con preocupación. ¿Estaba buscando síntomas de agotamiento? Al menos esa vez no estaba sufriendo una hemorragia nasal.

-Sí, seguro. Cuando llamo las rosas Demonio, Piraña o Sangrientas, llamo solo la flor y el tallo, por eso tengo que sostenerlas con mi vida, pero estas son plantas completas, solo acabo de usar mi cosmos para… bueno, para trasplantarlas.

Volvería regularmente para cuidar los rosales (era bien evidente que no había nadie a cargo de embellecer el cementerio). Quizá con el tiempo el lugar adquiriría un aspecto medio tolerable.

-Ayer… pasaste mucho tiempo con Kanon –comentó Milo.

¿Oh? Afrodita se preocupó de inmediato. ¿Se habría excedido? ¿La larga conversación con Kanon y la debacle del último trozo de pastel afectaba negativamente la futura (o actual) relación de este con el Milo Junior?

-Solo conversamos.

-¿De qué?

-…Cosas.

-Cosas de las que no quieres hablar conmigo, ya veo. Entonces, cambiemos de tema. Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Por?

-Sé que no fue fácil para ti lo que hiciste en la Isla Andrómeda, y además tuviste que cargar con la culpa.

-Yo…

-No querías matar a Albiore, pero sabías lo que haría Arles al encargado de la misión si no la cumplía con toda la saña que esperaba de él. Un Satán Imperial habría sido quizá lo más leve que habría usado, por eso no corriste riesgos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Secreto profesional. Un consejo: no hables todavía con Junior sobre Isla Andrómeda. No está listo para comprenderlo y lo más que conseguirías es un ojo morado.

-…Hay mucha ira en él en este momento.

-¿También lo notaste? No ha logrado desahogarse todavía por la muerte de Camus.

-¿Y eso, cómo lo hará?

-Pegándole a alguien. Repetidamente y con fuerza.

-Uh.

De pronto tenía la impresión de que tanto Kanon como él eran candidatos viables para el desahogo de Junior.

Sería mejor que empezara a hacer las compras calculando los ingredientes para el doble de pasteles que antes.


End file.
